


Jasmine

by IWasHereMomentsAgo



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasHereMomentsAgo/pseuds/IWasHereMomentsAgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caius makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasmine

Jasmine was a  _fascinating_  conversationalist. I'd borrowed her from the neighboring farm after I'd gone to enquire about hay (one wondered how one could run out of hay so suddenly when one ran a farm, but the good general never ceased to surprise me) and thus far she had been  _enlightening_.

I had generously decided to allow her to help me feed the pigs, a gesture she made quite clear had not gone even remotely unappreciated. At least  _someone_  acted as happy as I knew they felt when I did something kind for them. There was simply no need to continue to go  _on_  so about  _lapels_  and what one was supposed to do with epaulettes on a  _farm_  after so much effort had clearly been made to smarten the place up.  _Yana_  appreciated it. We had quite the discussion about fire ants after Alcibiades had gone off to grumble to the poor horses. Apparently there are over two hundred and eighty five species in the world. Not including Alcibiades.

Jasmine stopped me in what was quickly and  _ever_ so rudely becoming a monologue about an interesting story concerning pieces of  _dragon_  which I had heard the last time I had visited Miranda to point into the distance.

"Whatever's the matter, my dear?" I asked her, wondering if she had spotted one of the pigs choking. I had never seen a choking pig before. I considered what the signs could be, but before I could allow my imagination to run away with me, she seemed to decide she'd had quite enough of pigs and held  _both_ ofher arms out to one of the peacocks Alcibiades had made quite the fuss about.

"Would you like to meet my peacocks?" I asked her. "Beautiful creatures.  _These_ ones in particular came from the Ke-Han gardens. I simply  _must_ tell you about my time in-" I had been interrupted once again - something I had decided to inform her family upon her return to teach her better than to do - by a shrill cry. She pulled towards the nearest bird. " _Now_ ," I told her, "you don't want her to  _bite_  you, do you? If you want to stroke something I shall take you to my friend's horses."

She started to cry, still stretching towards the peacock. "Be reasonable," I told her, taking her over to one of Alcibiades's mares regardless of what she wanted, but her crying only got louder. "You have to learn to  _compromise_ , my dear."

I heard a familiar cough behind me and turned to see Alcibiades staring with wide eyes; I did so hope he had come to help. "That's a baby," he said.

"It is," I confirmed, simply to speed up matters. The poor man could be rather dense at times. Maybe he got kicked whilst milking a cow once; he did have such rough hands. I would have to ask him. "Don't stare, it's terribly rude."

He was silent a moment longer. "Why do you have a baby?" he asked. "Where did you get a  _baby_  from?"

I smiled cheerfully. "Well I got  _this_  one from the farm I brought the hay from. But I'm sure if you want one there'll be a few lying about here and there."

He looked like he was trying awfully hard to keep calm. Good. His blood pressure didn't need to get any higher. "You kidnapped a baby."

" _Borrowed_ ," I corrected. "With permission. For the conversation."

"For the  _conversation_?"

"Yes.  _She_  likes the peacocks."

He stared for a moment longer before turning to go back to the house. He hesitated before he went inside. "Keep her away from my horses," he growled, and slammed the door.

 

 


End file.
